1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical assistance device used by a member of a surgical team. The device may be used as an arm support for the surgical assistant, a hand rest for steadying the surgeon's hand, an utility apparatus to hold instruments, or as a drape to hold sterile cloths at elevated heights over the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of surgical attachments used to support an extremity of the patient's body. For instance, apparatuses have been patented that attach to the surgical bed which are used to support a patient's arm or a leg during cleansing and/or the surgical operations, or while taking x-rays of a patient's extremity while the patient is resting on a conventional surgical table.
A distinguishing factor of this invention is that the present invention is not used to support an extremity of the patient's body, rather is used to support the surgeon's or assistant's hands or arms, or used by the surgical staff as a utility apparatus to hold tools or drape sheets over the patient. No invention is known which provides features for use by the surgical staff for support of their extremities.